Lacus Welt
Lacus Welt (ラクス・ウェルト, Rakusu Ueruto) ist ein Vampir, der oft mit Mikaela Hyakuya und René Simm als Stadtwache zusammen arbeitet. Aussehen Lacus hat lange lila Haare, die er an seinem Hinterkopf mit Spangen befestigt. Er hat ein unsymmetrischen Pony, der sowohl sein Gesicht einrahmt als auch ihn vor die Stirn hängt. Eine Seite ist länger als die andere. Außerdem hat er lange Unterwimpern. Wie alle wahren Vampire hat er rote Augen, Fangzähne und spitze Ohren. Kleidung Er trägt die traditionelle Uniform eines Vampirsoldaten. Er hat kniehohe Stiefel und trägt den weißen Mantel mit der Kapuze. Er besitzt um jeden Schenkel ein dunkles Band. Persönlichkeit Wie alle Vampire, sieht er Menschen als gewöhnliches Vieh und lacht sie selbst aus als sie dachten, die Vampire kamen, um sie zu beschützen. Vampire beschützen Vieh nicht, sondern besitzen es. Lacus scheint gehorsam zu sein, wenn Befehle gegeben wurden. Sozial von Natur aus, versucht Lacus unermüdlich Mika dazu zubringen sich zu öffnen oder zu reden. Auch ist er besorgt darüber, dass Mika, wenn er kann, kein Blut direkt von den Menschen trinkt. Allerdings ist es ihm nicht bewusst, dass Mika noch nie Menschenblut getrunken hat. Er scheint sich um Mika zu kümmern, trotz Mika's ständiger Ablehnung einer Freundschaft. Später behauptet er zu Aiko Aihara, dass es ihm egal ist, wenn Mika stirbt. Er ist immer mit René Simm zusammen. Über nichts zu tief nachdenkend, folgt Lacus einfach seinen Begierden. Wenn es um die Nahrungsaufnahme geht kennt er keine Zurückhaltung und trinkt oft Menschen leer. Fähigkeiten und Stärken Natürliche Fähigkeiten zu stoppen.]] Wie alle Vampire verfügt Lacus über große Selbstheilungskräfte und kann abgetrennte Körperteile wieder anwachsen lassen. Er kann auch Kraft gewinnen, indem er menschliches Blut trinkt. Obwohl er kein adliger Vampir ist, besitzt er hohe Kampffähigkeiten, die sich mit der Macht eines niedrigen Adlige vergleichen lässt. So gehorchen, wie Rene und Mika, gewöhnliche Soldaten seinen Anweisungen und ist mit den Beiden Anführer einer Einheit. Seine Stärke kann man gut im Anime erkennen, bei den Angriff auf Shinjuku. So kann er ohne Mühe Mito Juju und Sayori Hanayori im Schach halten und dabei sie noch verspotten. Ausrüstung Vampirwaffen Erstklassige Vampir-Hellebarde: Trotz der Tatsache, dass Lacus kein Adliger Vampir ist, führt er eine erstklassige Vampirwaffe. Seine erstklassige Vampirwaffe hat die Form einer schwarzen Hellebarde. Wie alle anderen erstklassigen Vampirwaffen, verfügt diese hier über besondere Eigenschaften. Wenn Lacus der Waffe befiehlt, sein Blut zu trinken, färben sich die Klingen hochrot. Seine Körperkraft und Geschwindigkeit steigern durch die Waffe, je nachdem wie viel Blut er sie trinken lässt. Es ist unbekannt wie genau Lacus' Hellebarde von seinem Blut trinkt, da man den Wandlungsprozess seiner Waffe noch nie sehen konnte. Zweitklassiges Vampirschwert: Lacus führte während der Schlacht in Shinjuku das standardisierte und zweitklassige Vampirschwert, das auch alle anderen Vampirsoldaten verwenden. Das Schwert ist einschneidig, hat einen roten Griff und einen schwarzen Knöchelschutz. Das Schwert scheint über keine besonderen Eigenschaften zu verfügen. Sonstiges UV-Strahlenschutz: Wie alle anderen Vampire trägt Lacus irgendwo am Körper einen speziellen Gegenstand, der ihn vor der Sonne schützt. Vergangenheit Derzeit ist seine Vergangenheit noch unbekannt Was bekannt ist, dass Lacus Yoichi Saotome's Schwester, Tomoe Saotome, getötet hat als er zu viel von ihrem Blut trank. René informiert ihn dann, dass sie zum HQ gerufen werden und Lacus verlässt den Raum. Handlung Vampire Reign Zusammen mit den anderen Stadtwächtern Mikaela Hyakuya und René Simm kommt Lacus in Sannomiya, Kobe am Anfang von Kapitel 5 an, um das Gebiet für die Vampire zu beanspruchen. Mika schlachtet einen der apokalyptischen Reiter ab, der ein menschliches Mädchen angreift. Die Menschen jubeln, dass sie jetzt geschützt sind und von den Vampiren Hilfe bekommen, wie die Menschen in Osaka. Lacus lacht sie aus und sagt, dass sie das Vieh nicht schützen, sondern sie nur besitzen. Er versucht, ein Gespräch mit Mika zu führen und kommentiert, dass Mika nur vier Jahre lang ein Vampir ist, aber dennoch so eine großartige Kraft hat. Er sagt, es ist ein Gerücht um, dass Mika von ihrer Majestät, der dritten Ahnin Krul Tepes, verwandelt wurde . René sagt, Mika habe die Tötung und den Ruhm gestohlen und zeigt immer noch seine gierigen menschlichen Wurzeln, aber Mika entgegnet, dass er sich nicht um den Ruhm kümmert und dass die Beiden die Tötung beanspruchen können. Lacus und René zucken mit den Schultern und übermitteln das neue Viehbestand ihre Regeln. Er, René und Mika folgen den Befehlen des siebten Ahnen Ferid Bathory, bei der Angriff auf Shinjuku. Ferid befiehlt Lacus und René, die menschlichen Soldaten zu übernehmen, während er und Mika den feindlichen Führer, Oberstleutnant Guren Ichinose, bekämpfen. Im Anime wird gezeigt, dass Lacus hauptsächlich gegen den zweiten Leutnant Sayori Hanayori und Oberst Mito Jojo kämpft, und mit Rene die Einheit von Guren Ichinose in Schach hält. Nachdem sie aus dem Schlachtfeld, nach Sanguinem zurückgekehrt sind, erhalten er, René und Mika alle eine Fluchentgiftung. Mika hatte die schlimmsten Verletzungen, und Lacus fragt ihn, wie es ihm geht. Lacus versucht weiter mit Mika zu sprechen, indem er das Ignorieren seiner Ältesten aufbringt, das Monster auf dem Schlachtfeld, den Ahnen-Rat, das "Seraph of the End", ihr unbekanntes Ziel, Ferid, Mika, das dieses Monster kennt, Lady Krul, die Mika begünstigt, und wer genau Mika ist. Mika antwortet nur mit Schweigen, bis er auf Lacus' letzte Frage antwortet, indem er sagt, dass er nur ein hässlicher Blutsauger ist, was Lacus verwirrt. Krul Tepes ruft Mika in die königliche Audienzkammer, und Lacus nennt ihn das Haustier der Königin. Battle in Nagoya In Kapitel 23 geht Mika zu René und Lacus in Kyoto. Alle tragen ihre neuen Uniformen. Sie haben den Auftrag, sich in Nagoya zu stationieren. Sie tauchen in Kapitel 26 mit der Aufgabe auf, Menschen von der Oberfläche zu sammeln und sie nach Nagoya zu bringen. Lacus jagt ein menschliches Mädchen und behauptet, dass sie das Vieh nicht töten, aber er trinkt zu viel von ihren Blut und lässt ihre Leiche einen Augenblick später fallen. Mika fragt ihn deswegen aus, aber Lacus sagt nur, dass das Trinken sich so gut fühlt, dass er immer vergisst zu stoppen, bevor der Mensch stirbt. Er fragt Mika, ob er Blut trinken will, was Mika sagt, dass er es nicht tut. Er sieht, dass Mika vor seinem Durst Schmerzen hat und versucht, ihn zu überzeugen, etwas zu trinken. Er warnt Mika, dass sie nicht frei sein könnten, wenn sie Nagoya erreichen. Mika behauptet, er interessiere sich nicht für menschliches Blut, das Lacus als unwahrscheinlich sieht. Mika trinkt Blut aus einer Phiole, bevor er sie fallen lässt und ein menschliches Kind angreift. Mika hört auf, bevor er sie beißt und lässt sie gehen. Er sagt, er braucht kein Blut. Die Helikopter heben mit dem Vieh ab, als sie ihre Quote erfüllt haben, und Lacus, René und Mika gehen zu Fuß nach Nagoya. Sie betreten einen Helikopter an irgendeinem Punkt off-Szene. Sie erscheinen in Kapitel 29, und Aiko Aihara zerstört den nächsten Hubschrauber, als es ankommt, und die drei Vampire springen hinunter. Mika greift sie an, während die anderen zwei den Rest der menschlichen Kavallerie attackieren. Die Menschen begehen Selbstmord, indem sie Gift verschlucken. Als die drei beschließen, zum Nagoya Rathaus zu gehen, springt Aiko auf und versucht, Mika als Geisel zu halten. René befiehlt ihm, sie zu fangen, und er zermalmt ihr Handgelenk, zu Lacus 'Vergnügen. Sie bettelt um ihr Leben und sagt, dass die JIDA eine Armee von fünfzig Mann geschickt hat, um das Automobilmuseum anzugreifen und den Siebenzehnten Ahnen Zane Lindau zu ermorden. Sie fangen an, wegzugehen, aber der Mensch springt wieder auf und versucht, Mika noch einmal zu töten. Mika tötet sie als Vergeltung, und sie können ihr keine weiteren Fragen mehr stellen. Mika behauptet, er könne dem Wort eines Menschen, der sich selbst umgebracht hat, nicht vertrauen und will fünf Soldaten mitnehmen, um das Rathaus von Nagoya zu erforschen, während Lacus und René mit den anderen Soldaten in das Automobilmuseum gehen. Drei Monate nach der Schlacht am Flughafen von Nagoya macht Ferid dem Ahnenrat eine Vorladung. Plötzlich dringen von außen die Menschen in Sanguinem ein. Lacus und René laufen zum Treffen und sagen, dass die Menschen in den Palast kommen und dass er (Ferid) fliehen muss. (Nur im Anime) Vier Monate nach der Schlacht am Flughafen von Nagoya steht er auf einer Plattform zusammen mit Ferid, Crowley, Chess, Horn, René und einigen anderen Vampiren. Sie stehen dort, um eine Flotte von Flugzeugen zu begrüßen, die aus Europa kommen. Aus einem der Flugzeuge tritt der dritte Ahne Lest Karr raus. Lacus und René sind in neuer Kleidung, als sie Mika in der Osaka Bay sehen, mit den anderen Vampiren, die dort versammelt sind. Lacus erzählt Mika, dass die Vampire Sanguinem wiederholen werden, und drückt seinen Unglauben aus, dass die Vampirstadt gefallen ist. Er ist sich nicht bewusst, dass jetzt der Teenager Yoichi ihn von weitem beobachtet und seine Rache an Lacus für die Tötung seiner Schwester plant. Später kommentiert Lacus Kruls Zwangslage, als sie und Ferid der sonnenbeschienenen Folter ausgesetzt sind. Trivia * Lacus ist Latein für "See." * Im Volume 5 Bonus Material wird scherzhaft sagt, dass er Knoblauch Zwieback liebt und heimlich Träume über die Öffnung einer Bäckerei mit dem Namen "Knoblacus" hat, aber das ist nur der Scherz von Takaya Kagami . * In früheren Konzepten für offizielle Kunstentwürfe wurden Lacus' Handschuhe mit metallklauenähnlichen Verzierungen gezeigt. * Laut dem Fanbuch, war er Rene's erster Freund. * Laut dem Fanbuch, mag Lacus das Blut von Jungs. Er findet, das Blut von Mädchen ist zu mild für ihn. * Interests/Likes: Blut/Wer genau Mikaela ist Referenzen Navigation Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Ehemalige Menschen Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere